


Light Magic

by TheDemonLedger



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Hair-pulling, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Quickies, Rough Sex, Sex, Smut, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-11 22:25:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16861327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDemonLedger/pseuds/TheDemonLedger
Summary: Ginny and Harry do some light magic practice before his first day as an Auror. Needless to say, they get distracted. Part of Writing Wonderland, a self-prompt to post every day for one month.





	Light Magic

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: I do not own any of the copyrighted materials own by J.K. Rowling, Pottermore, or Bloomsbury, as well as any IP's owned by Warner Bros., or similar companies. This material is of original design.

The flat was quiet when Harry woke up, sun barely risen over the horizon. He twirled his wand between his fingers, leaning against the long living room window to stare down at the London street below. He could see the Thames from here, little boats bobbing in its eddies as they lay in wait for the next round of money heavy tourists to float away from here, towards the English channel, where they’d be turned around and head back past him in his flat, towards the heart of London. He closed his eyes, pressing his hot forehead against the cool sheet of glass, breathing in slowly as sounds began to raise themselves from below him. These quiet mornings were what he’d bargained for after the war, and now that he had them, he wanted to collect them like physical things, keep them with him for the hard days. 

He turned when he heard the bedroom door open, still on edge as he was. Ginny, in a long sleep shirt, her hair mussed from tossing and turning through nightmares, walked towards him with her arms wrapped around herself. 

“Cold this morning,” she whispered as she approached him. He nodded and extended one hand, pulling her into him. “You’re warm.” she said, reaching up to feel his face. “Are you nervous? You feel like you’re running a fever.” 

“Just overthinking.” he replied. He looked down at his girlfriend, smoothing his hands over her hair, trying not to catch his fingers in its knots. She nodded in response and leaned into him, wrapping her arms around his torso so her head was pressed against his chest. He kissed the top of her head, then placed one hand on each shoulder. She moved back to look at him, shivering in the chilly flat. “Pants might help you not be cold, Gin.” he said, smirking at her. She nodded and rushed back off towards the bedroom, returning a moment later in a pair of his flannel pajama pants hiked up to her waist. She rolled the elastic top down and pulled her shirt back over them, grinning sweetly. He smiled back, though it felt forced and heavy on his face. 

“Oh Harry,” she said softly, “don’t be nervous. You’re a shoe in, you know you are. They’re the ones that asked you to come in the first place.” She caressed his shoulder, then prodded him hard with one of his fingers. He winced, then looked at her, a frown creasing his brow. “You likely won’t even have to take the test. But if you want, we can practice some… light magic?” she winked at him and he grimaced in response. 

“Only if you want to.” he replied. “I don’t wanna hurt you.” 

“That’s why I said light, my dear.” Ginny ran a hand through her hair then ran to the bedroom, returning a moment later with her hair tied up and her wand in her hand. “Try a couple without words first.” 

Harry rolled his eyes and smiled softly at her, then nodded and raised his wand, thinking  _ expelliarmus  _ as hard as he could. Ginny’s wand gave a faint jerk in her loose grip. She grinned, raising one eyebrow in a  _ is-that-all-you’ve-got _ sort of look. Harry cracked his neck, raised his wand again and thought  _ expelliarmus _ once again, even harder this time. Ginny’s wand gave another gentle tug, but stayed resolutely in her hand. The grin on her face widened as Harry finally got fed up and said, “expelliarmus!” which caused Ginny’s wand to fly out of her grip and into his outstretched hand. 

“That’s not non-verbal!” she spluttered, turning red from the effort of not laughing. 

“Your wand wouldn’t come!” Harry spat back, frowning. “I’m almost 19, damn it, I should be able to cast non-verbal spells by now.” 

“Harry, you’re lucky you’re able to cast spells at all, as interrupted as your schooling’s been.” Ginny said, walking forward to take her wand back from Harry. He raised it up, so it was just out of her reach, using his wand arm to grab Ginny around the middle. She giggled and jumped, pushing off of one of his shoulders with her small hand, thin fingers digging into the corded muscle there. He held her tight to him, capturing her laughing mouth with his own is a heated kiss. She gasped against his lips and brought her other arm around his neck, pulling him in tighter. He pressed the hand with her wand still held in it to her hair; she grabbed it and wormed her way out of his grasp with some difficulty, flicking her wand once she was a safe distance away, causing his to shoot out of his grasp. 

“Should’ve finished school,” said Ginny with a wink, catching his wand as it flew towards her. He started forward, but she tossed it back, stepping away quickly. “Something else, c’mon.” Harry arched a brow thoughtfully, cocking his head to one side, before he pointed his wand at her and flicked it lazily, thinking  _ levicorpus _ . He watched as Ginny was yanked into the air, grateful that she missed the furniture and also that her sleep shirt was loose. It fell down around her face, where she caught it and pulled it back up before she was too revealed. 

“Harry!” she cried, laughing and trying to frown, “That was  _ not _ what I meant!” She struggled to right herself as Harry cocked his head to one side playfully and stared at her. Ginny stopped struggling when she saw him staring. “What?” 

“Nothing,” replied Harry, “it’s just, I think I don’t want to practice any more magic this morning.” He stepped forward and flicked his wand, thinking  _ liberacorpus _ , catching Ginny as she fell heavily towards the floor. 

“Oh yeah?” she replied cheekily, spitting hair from her face as she did so. Harry let her down gently, leaning over to pick up her wand where she’d dropped it in surprise. When he stood back up he caught Ginny staring at him, lip quivering in poorly disguised longing. Harry reached out a hand, but before he could even touch her, she’d lunged forward, gripping his face in both her hands. Her mouth was on his in an instant, ferocious and crushing in its kiss. Harry started, eyes fluttering shut, and then moaned; he let his hands fall to her waist, dropping both their wands beside them on the floor. He gripped her tightly, letting his fingers sink into the soft curves around her waist and hips. She pressed her body up against his, pushing against him until she finally moved away, grabbed his hand, and tugged him urgently to the couch. There she pushed him down and sat heavily atop him, breathing labored. 

“What are you doing, Gin?” asked Harry, pushing his hands up her shirt to the hot flesh of her stomach. She hissed at the coldness of his fingers, but pressed towards them anyways, and shook her head. 

“Helping you to relax.” she replied through gritted teeth. His hands made their way up to her breasts, which he cupped delicately in each hand. They had a good weight, small and firm; he released them and lifted her shirt off over her head, moving to take one of her pert nipples in between his lips. She moaned and ran her fingers through his hair as his teeth raked across it sensitively. His other hand moved to palm her other breast, finger pinching and pulling at the nipple there as he kissed his way up her chest to her neck. Ginny groaned and jerked her hips forward as he suckled on the flesh there, pulling hard against her neck, marking her. His free hand went to grip her ass, pressing her hips into his again. He released her neck and captured her lips, kissing her with bruising force. He could feel his hardness building against her hot core, and knew as she rutted against him that if they continued on this way he would not last this early in the morning. He gripped her shoulders, turning her and shoving her gently into the couch. Ginny giggled and sighed, laying herself out languidly on the couch, her back arched towards him as he slipped one hand beneath it; he used the other hand to pull down the band of the sleep pants she was wearing, slipping beneath her panties and trailing his fingers down to her wet center. 

“Oh, gods, Harry, fuck-” Ginny arched further off the couch as Harry’s middle finger circled her clit and moved down to her entrance. His dick ached in his loose sleep pants, but he wanted to make this as good for her as it always was for him. He removed his hand - eliciting a disappointed groan from Ginny - and yanked her pants off hastily. They were cast to the floor in a heap, leaving her naked on the couch. He took her in for a moment; her long halo of bright red hair, flowing over the side of the couch and her chest, which was heaving in anticipation; her face was flushed and her lips swollen; there was a mark on her neck. “Touch me, please.” she whispered. 

“What?” replied Harry, shaken from his silent observation of her beauty. 

“Please, Harry?” she begged quietly. “Please, touch me.”

He had never heard her beg him - she was usually demanding action. His cock twitched in his pants, and he slowly slipped a hand up her leg, watching as her eyes fluttered at the slight movement. “Gods, so good.” she moaned, reaching up to palm her breasts. He watched her for another moment, stilling his hand so her eyes popped back open, and she frowned at him. 

“Harry…” she whined, reaching for his hand. He leaned forward, kissing her gently on the mouth, then between her breasts, down the rigid line of her stomach until he reached her hips. There he kissed her hip bones, then down her thigh; he ran his tongue along the inside of it until he reached her mound. Her breath came in a sharp gasp as Harry pressed his lips against her, then ran his tongue from her clit to her entrance in one fluid motion. He wrapped his lips around her swollen nub and sucked gently, teasing her hole with his middle finger. Her hips bucked against his face and hand, and he slid his finger in slowly, listening as she gasped and moaned. 

“I need you,” she said, pulling at his hair. “I need you inside of me.” Harry ignored her, continuing to lavish his mouth against her, pumping even strokes into her with his hand. Her breathing was ragged, separated by gasps and moans as she curled her fingers through his already wild hair, whispering inarticulate phrases. He could tell she was close by the closeness of her breaths, the keening noises that came from somewhere in her throat, and the way her fingers clutched at his scalp more and more erratically. He lapped at her gently, swirling his tongue around her clit as he quickened the pace of his hand. His arm was starting to ache, but he ignored it; his prick was pulsing with the sounds she was making from her sweet mouth. He looked up just in time to watch her shudder and gasp; she pulsed around his finger; her fingers pulled his hair almost painfully. He continued his ministrations until she was giggling and pulling away from him. “Too much,” she whispered, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. “Your turn?” 

“If it’s not too much trouble.” he said cheekily as he checked his watch, “I have to be at the Ministry in half an hour.” 

“Then we’ll make this fast.” said Ginny, fingers already on the hem of his shirt. He pulled it over his head, letting her push his pants down as he stood. She wrapped her hand around his cock, causing him to moan in relief. Ginny opened her mouth to take him in, but he stopped her, shaking his head. 

“I need you. Can you…?” he paused, not wanting to exhaust her. She nodded enthusiastically and laid back on the couch. Harry wasted no time, but rested one hand next to her face and used the other to gently ease himself into her. She closed her eyes and smiled; Harry groaned in satisfaction, feeling the warm walls of her cunt gently squeeze his prick. “Fuck.” He said, sitting up. He rested one leg beneath her thigh and planted his other foot firmly on the ground, using his hands to bring her hips up to meet his. Ginny squeaked and giggled from the action, then moaned as he pumped in and out of her fast and hard. He watched her breasts move up and down in time with his thrusting. The room was filled with the sounds of his heavy breathing, her moaning, and their skin slapping together. He leaned down and pressed a hand to her throat, thrusting harder and slower. She gripped his wrist gently, moaning louder as her face turned slightly red. 

“Harry, fuck yes, Harry,” she cried, moving her free hand to rub herself in time with his movements. He released her, holding her chin in his hand instead, forcing her to look at him. Her eyes were watery with the force of his thrusts; he moved his thumb over her lips and she hungrily took it into her mouth, sucking it and swirling her tongue around it. He groaned feeling himself reach the tipping point. 

“Say my name again,” he said, holding her mouth open. Her eyelids fluttered as she bucked to meet his every thrust. He could feel her wetness slicking him further, and new she was about to cum too. “Say my name.” Harry demanded, removing his thumb.

“Harry, I-” she purred, “I’m gonna cum.” Harry wove his fingers through her hair and pulled it, causing her to cry out. He groaned and moaned, curling towards her as he shot his hot load into her. He pumped erratically a few more times as she came too, moaning louder even than him, hands gripping his wrist and the couch as she trembled into relief. Harry collapsed gently on top of her, breathing labored and skin sweat slick. Ginny ran her hand down Harry’s back and kissed his forehead. Her other hand brushed his sweaty hair off his face. 

“I love you,” she said softly. He smiled against her chest, then pressed a kiss to her cheek. 

“I love you too.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed, please give it a bookmark, a kudo, or a comment. If you want to see more of my work, please click the username at the beginning of the story. Thanks again!


End file.
